This invention generally relates to a device for detecting radiation in the near infrared spectrum. In particular, the invention relates to a low noise IR detector formed without thermal diffusion.
Modern infrared (IR) imaging systems can be focal plane arrays of detectors and associated integrated circuitry in each pixel that transforms the collected signals into visual or other analyzable means. Near IR detector systems that operate in the 1 to 1.7 μm wavelength region are sometimes combined with visible detection systems that operate in the 400 to 700 nm wavelength range to enhance detection and visualization in low light and early night scenarios. Combined visible and near IR imaging capability is increasingly becoming a strategic requirement for both commercial and military applications. Of the many materials used for imaging systems that operate in the near infrared (e.g. HgCdTe, Ge, InSb, PtSi, etc.), InGaAs p-i-n photo diodes have been chosen due to their high performance and reliability (G. Olsen, et al., “A 128×128 InGaAs detector array for 1.0-1.7 microns,” in Proceedings SPIE, Vol. 1341, 1990, pp. 432-437).
Near IR imaging arrays are normally hybrid devices where the photodiodes are connected to silicon transistor read out integrated circuitry (ROIC). In one effort to decrease cost and simplify complex manufacturing, an InGaAs/InP photo diode has been integrated with an InP junction field effect transistor (JFET) as a switching element for each pixel as described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,266, Forrest et al. and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The combination of photodiode and FET on a single substrate enabled the formation of fully monolithic near IR focal plane arrays with reduced production cost and increased performance. The InP junction field effect transistors exhibited leakage currents as low as 2 pA. In related work, intentional doping of the absorption layer of a GaAs p-i-n photodiode was found to reduce the dark current as described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,581, Sugg. et al. and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Continued improvement of compound semiconductor near IR integrated detection systems is needed.